comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
B.P.R.D.
B.P.R.D. is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #14: 20 Mar 2019 Current Issue :B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #15: 17 Apr 2019 Next Issue :none Status Monthly. Series ends with The Devil You Know #15. Characters Main Characters *'Liz Sherman' - Mutant with fire powers. - wikipedia:Liz Sherman *'Johann Kraus' - Disemboddied spirit. Can communicate with the dead and the spirit world. - wikipedia:Johann Kraus *'Abe Sapien' - A Deep One. - wikipedia:Johann Kraus *'Roger' - A homonculus. Recently deceased. - wikipedia:Roger (Hellboy) *'Kate Corrigan' - Has extensive folkloric knowledge. wikipedia:Kate Corrigan *'Ben Daimio' - wikipedia:Ben Daimio *'Tom Manning' - Director of the B.P.R.D. - wikipedia:Tom Manning Allies *'Hellboy' - Spawn from Hell who has been raised by a U.S. Government agency. Rejected his birth legacy and fights to stop monsters and evil. - wikipedia:Hellboy Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense' - Secret government agency charged with investigating and fighting paranormal phenomena. Part investigative, part para-military. Recent Storylines B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #15 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #14 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #13 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #12 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #11 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #10 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #9 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #8 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #7 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #6 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #5 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #4 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #3 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #2 B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know #1 B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth #147 Past Storylines Hell on Earth—Russia Hell on Earth—Monsters The Dead Remembered Hell on Earth—Gods Hell on Earth—New World King of Fear War on Frogs 1947 The Black Goddess The Warning The Ectoplasmic Man 1946 Killing Ground Garden of Souls The Universal Machine The Black Flame The Dead Plague of Frogs There's Something Under My Bed Night Train Dark Waters The Soul of Venice Hollow Earth Collections Hardcovers *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 1' - Collects the mini-series Hollow Earth, The Soul of Venice, and Plague of Frogs. "In 2001, Hellboy quit the B.P.R.D., leaving Abe Sapien to lead Liz Sherman and a bizarre roster of special agents in defending the world from occult threats, including the growing menace of the frog army." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826092 *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 2' - Collects the mini-series The Dead, The Black Flame, and War on Frogs. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826726 *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 3' - Collects the mini-series The Universal Machine, Garden of Souls and Killing Ground. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595828605 *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 4' - Collects the mini-series The Black Goddess, The Warning and King of Fear. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829741 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 1' - Collects Hell on Earth – New World #1-5, Hell on Earth – Gods #1-3, Hell on Earth – Monsters #1-2 & Hell on Earth – Russia #1-5. - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 2' - Collects Hell on Earth – The Devil's Engine #1-2, Hell on Earth – The Long Death #1-3, The Pickens County Horror #1-2, The Transformation of J. H. O’Donnel, The Abyss of Time #1-2 & The Return of the Master #1-5. - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 3' - Collects #105-119. - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 4' - Collects #120-129 & 140-142, plus B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth: Exorcism #1-2. - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 5' - Collects #130-139 & 143-147. - Trade Paperbacks *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 1' - Collects the mini-series Hollow Earth, The Soul of Venice, and Plague of Frogs. - *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 2' - Collects the mini-series The Dead, The Black Flame, and War on Frogs. - *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 3' - Collects the mini-series The Universal Machine, Garden of Souls and Killing Ground. - *'B.P.R.D.: Plague of Frogs, vol. 4' - Collects the mini-series The Black Goddess, The Warning and King of Fear. - *'B.P.R.D., vol. 14: King of Fear' - Collects King of Fear #1-5. "With Memnan Saa dead, agents Liz and Abe take on the powerful King of Fear--who ultimately reveals that it is, in fact, the B.P.R.D. members themselves who will lead the world to apocalypse, not the supernatural monsters, demons, or colossal squidbots." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825649 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 1 – New World' - Collects Hell on Earth – New World #1-5. "Our heroes face new horrors, as they investigate small town vanishings, wild monsters in the woods, and a strange new creature that arrives to create hell on earth." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827072 *'B.P.R.D.: Being Human' - Collects The Ectoplasmic Man, The Dead Remembered #1-3, Being Human & Casualties. "In terrifying tales of witchcraft and the undead, Abe Sapien, Roger, Liz Sherman, and Johann Kraus learn the ropes as agents of the Bureau For Paranormal Research and Defense! Abe reels with the guilt of surviving a mission that killed more experienced agents, Roger goes on his first adventure with Hellboy, Liz tells the story of how she killed her family, and Johann Kraus dies!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827560 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 2 – Gods and Monsters' - Collects Hell on Earth – Gods #1-3 & Hell on Earth – Monsters #1-2. "Between tracking down the vagrant followers of a prescient teen pursued by crablike beasts and dealing with a redneck priest who preaches by way of human mutilation to a trailer park populated by a cult of hillbillies, the B.P.R.D. certainly have their hands full. Can a fractured team wage a winnable war or are they fighting a battle of attrition?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595828222 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 3 – Russia' - Collects Hell on Earth – Russia #1-5. "A graveyard of mutated horror is uncovered deep inside a Russian mine. With Liz still missing and Abe Sapien lying on his deathbed, the newly international B.P.R.D. sends Kate and Johann to meet the Russian equivalent of the Bureau… and face an exploding fungus monster at the Kremlin and a spreading contagion." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829466 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 4 – The Devil's Engine and The Long Death' - Collects Hell on Earth – The Devil's Engine #1-2 & Hell on Earth – The Long Death #1-3. "Agent Johann, the ectoplasmic man, leads a special task force through the monster-filled Northwest woods in order to hunt down and kill the man he blames for leaving him a disembodied spirit. In the Southwest, agent Devon and the psychic crust punk Fenix form an uneasy alliance in order to escape a horde of giant bat-faced monsters." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829814 *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 5 – The Pickens County Horror and Others' - Collects The Pickens County Horror #1-2, The Transformation of J. H. O’Donnel & The Abyss of Time #1-2. "The B.P.R.D. crew investigates the site of a hundred-year-old magical ritual and Hellboy breaks into the secret library of a dead necromancer." - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 6 – The Return of the Master' - Collects The Return of the Master #1-5. "A rogue scientist who escaped the bloody massacre in B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth—Russia assembles a paranormal cult bent on world destruction. Can an elite B.P.R.D. task force hunt down the mad Russian's stronghold in time, or will monsters overwhelm a world already teetering on the edge of apocalypse?" - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 7 — A Cold Day in Hell' - Collects #105-109. "The zombie director of the Russian occult sciences division leads the B.P.R.D. to go head to head with demons from Hell." - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 8 — Lake of Fire' - Collects #110-115. "As Liz Sherman fights for her life in Utah, the BPRD plans an assault into the no man’s land that used to be New York City, and the young psychic Fenix faces a monster-worshiping cult at the Salton Sea." - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 9 — The Reign of the Black Flame' - Collects #115-119. "With Liz Sherman back in fiery action, two B.P.R.D. teams make their way through the monster-filled streets of the Manhattan wasteland in order to reach the Black Flame’s fortress and take down his army." - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 10 — The Devil's Wings' - Collects #120-124. "There is panic at the BPRD when a blackout hits—and Kate is possessed! But with Johann dealing with gigantic monsters from another dimension in Japan, how will Liz and the remaining agents save Kate?" - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 11 — Flesh and Stone' - Collects #125-129. "Things seem to be going well for the BPRD. With their alliance with the military, they now have all the munitions they need and, compared to what they faced in New York, an easy mission to clear a small town. But the town has strange connections to Howards’s past as a prehistoric warrior, and more than its share of monsters." - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 12 — Metamorphosis' - Collects #130-134. "Johann and his troops take on an easy assignment destroying a monster. But things go bad when the civilians protecting it fight back and the Bureau agents turn against Johann, leading to a traumatic turning point in the ghost agent's career." - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 13 — End of Days' - Collects #135-139. "One of the most terrifying creatures in existence has been released. Can the BPRD defend the world—and humanity—or is this finally the end?" - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 14 — The Exorcist' - Collects #140-142, plus B.P.R.D. Hell on Earth: Exorcism #1-2. "BPRD field agent Ashley Strode attempts to purge a demon from a hundred-year-old exorcist, utilizing a deadly rite that sends both of them into a spiritual hell. When she returns, her commitment to fighting the forces of evil in the world leads her to a rural town where a demon-worshiping cult is believed to be kidnapping children." - *'B.P.R.D.: Hell on Earth, vol. 15 — Cometh the Hour' - Collects #143-147. "The BPRD struggles to keep the massive Ogdru Jahad and the dozens of monsters it looses every hour from destroying headquarters and the world, and desperate times lead Russian occult bureau director Nichayko to ask a demon for help." - *'B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know, vol. 1' - Collects The Devil You Know #1-5. "Before they were vanquished by the B.P.R.D., Lovecraftian monsters created a Hell on Earth. As society rebuilds, strange cults vie for influence, and the demon Varvara emerges to lead the way … Abe Sapien returns from his self-imposed exile to rejoin Liz Sherman just in time for the Bureau to face the final threat to mankind." - - *'B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know, vol. 2: Pandemonium' - Collects The Devil You Know #6-10. "With the demon Varvara gathering followers from all over the country to do her bidding and create this new Hell on earth, the B.P.R.D. tracks her to New York, where she calls other demons of Hell to her side and transforms her cultists into an army of demons and zombies to take down the agents standing in her way." - - - *'B.P.R.D.: The Devil You Know, vol. 3: Ragna Rok' - Collects The Devil You Know #11-15. "One enemy leads to another as the B.P.R.D. finds themselves up against something--and someone--even more sinister than they believed, and Christopher Mitten draws the origin story of one of the B.P.R.D.'s most mysterious foes." - - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team *Writer/Creator: Mike Mignola *Writer: John Arcudi *Artist: Guy Davis (2003–2011), Tyler Crook (2011–Present) Publishing History Future Publication Dates News & Features * 22 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/hell-week-john-arcudi-120222.html Hell Week: John Arcudi Builds B.P.R.D. To Year-End Surprise] * 15 Aug 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33808 Arcudi Talks B.P.R.D.'s "Monsters," "Russia" & the Devil] * 23 Apr 2010 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=25906 C2E2: The B.P.R.D. Panel] * 06 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091106-BPRD-Arcudi-Interview.html BPRD: From Hellboy to Frog Town] * 12 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26622 B.P.R.D. '46 & '47: Joshua Dysart] (video) * 19 Jan 2009 - [http://robot6.comicbookresources.com/2009/01/talking-comics-with-tim-john-arcudi/ John Acurdi Talks B.P.R.D.] * 26 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080726-BPRD1947.html Talking to the BPRD 1947 Team] * 19 Jun 2008 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=1382 BPRD - Hopping Mad!] * 10 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/06/10/interview-john-arcudi-talks-b-p-r-d-summer-series/ Interview: John Arcudi Talks B.P.R.D. Summer Series] * 23 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicmix.com/news/2008/04/23/interview-joshua-dysart-on-b-p-r-d-1946/ Interview: Joshua Dysart on B.P.R.D.: 1946] * 20 Apr 2008 - comiXology Episode 28: NYCC Special 1 - Joshua Dysart (audio) * 20 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16109 NYCC: BPRD: The Warning] * 03 Mar 2008 - Mignola on Hellboy's Extended Universe * 09 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicsbulletin.com/features/120254629954181.htm Joshua Dysart: Old Becomes New For BPRD] * 03 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11056 John Arcudi Talks BPRD: The Killing Ground] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense *Hellboy Wiki - A fan Wiki about Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. Category:Horror Category:Modern Fantasy